1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage container with a straw, which has the straw kept inserted in the container so as to be always ready for drinking, as required, a beverage held in the container with the straw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers with straws having the straws kept inserted in the containers so as to facilitate infants, etc. drinking any time beverages held in the containers were proposed and have been generally and practically used. In such containers with straws, especially when hot liquids are held in the containers, the heat of the hot liquids often causes the hot liquids to jet through the straws upon opening the straw caps covering the straws. Air hole opening/closing valves are provided in the container bodies or the straw caps so that the air hole opening/closing vales are opened before use to thereby release the pressures for the prevention of the unexpected jets of the hot liquids, etc.
In the containers with straws, marks, e.g., “open” and “close” respectively indicating the opened air holes and the closed air holes are provided. However, in use, the confusion as to which state of the “open” and “close” the valve is in takes place, or the operation of the valve is missed. Resultantly, steam often jets out. This is a disadvantage.
For mounting the straws, straw adapters are thread-engaged with the openings of the container bodies, and the straws are inserted in the straw adapters. When the adapters are fastened, it is not easily seen to which position the adapters are fastened for the prevention of the leakage. As anti-slip means in fastening the adapters, small projections are merely provided on the side surfaces, which makes it hard to fasten the adapters to a position where the adapters do not have the leakage. This is also a disadvantage.
Handles with which the container bodies are held by the hands are attached to the container bodies. However, the handles are vertically oriented, which makes it difficult for infants, who are not yet good at turning the wrists and other motions, to hold the containers by themselves to drink beverages held in the containers.
Furthermore, the straws are required to have a suitable length and not to disengaged.